Sam's Trouble in Paradise
by Alexanderlover31
Summary: A story about my own OC who falls into the hands of the 4 vampires of mystic falls. could life get any worse? Just read to find out! Klaus/OC/Damon/Elijah
1. Chapter 1

" INTERIOR CROCODILE ALLLIGATOR I DRIVE A CHEVROLET MOVIE THEATER INTERIOR COROCODILE ALLIGATOR I DRIVE A CHEVROLET MOVIE THATER" I had been singing this over and over again for the past 2 hours to the 4 most dickheadiest guys I have ever met. Lets start with the first dickhead, Damon. Hes the cocky, trust me when I say cocky, man whore who does a different girl everyday. BTW hes still trying to get in my pants. Second in my list is Stefan. Damons sweet brother who luckily takes a liking to me. He luckilly follows my rules and doesn't touch my stuff or piss me off. I like him. Much better than damon. Thirdly is my most farthly, Elijah. The one out of all of them who threatenss me the most when I do something really stupid. And I mean really stupid. Like the time when I stole Elijahs keys so I could go shopping. Did not end well for either of us. Especially me. The last in my list of douchebags is Elijahs allmighty brother Klaus. The british teddy bear, who I must say is a total MOTHER TRUCKING A-HOLE! And a hybrid. I knnow its knida weird that im living with 3 vampires and a hybrid werevamp. Score one for team humans. So now that you know who I am… let the story begin….

" DAMON! DAMON!" i'm going to kill him slowely and painfully! he won't even see it coming.

step 1: spike all his liquor with vervain(a plant harmful to vamps)

Step 2: Mess up his room and when i say mess up, i mean mess up.

Step 3: R-U-N

The perfect plan for the perfect crime. BWAHAHAHAHA! and now we wait...still waiting...still waiting... still waiting...URGHHH! " Where are you Damon salvatore!"

after 18 more minutes of waiting, i finally gave in and started looking for something or someone to occupy my time. Klaus or Elijah OR Stefan? so many choices. ummmm, i think ill choose klaus. After going through the whole house looking for him, i still couldn't find him. grrrrrrr. " Ohhh Klaus... come out come out where ever you are." Still no luck. Fudge. Why don't i just go outside? no one is here. i hope. What to wear what to wear? so many choices. AhHa! The perfect choice. A cute pair of tights, a sky blue mini skirt and a one of my cute black true blood tee's. Now to escape.

After getting my money and my bag ready, i pulled on my shoes and made my way to the door. once i officially tiptoed my way to the door, i carefully, very carefully opened it and once the sunlight burst through the door i took a breath and fullfilled my escape.

After escaping the house i decided that maybe i should have a look see around this good forsaken town. Lets see if im missing anything, HOLY SHIZZ! i forgot to get Elijahs car keys. Fudge. Maybe i'll just walk. its not that bad. After 15 minutes of excruciatingly painful walking, i found the mystic grill. Looks fine, just hope the guys aren't in there. After walking in i knew i had to leave. i saw 5 bodies i eagerly did not want to see, Damon, Elijah, Klaus, Stefan and my uncle Alaric. " holy... shit." was all i could say at this moment. not even a minute later did all 5 of those heads snap towards me and glare. i was in deep shit. so i did the only human thing i could do, i ran. ran for my life.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on Sam's Trouble in Paradise_

_So I ran. Ran for my life._

After 5 minutes of running I deicided that I should stop for a minute to catch my breath. Not smart. Not smart at all. Within a few seconds I was surrounded by Klaus, Elijah, a pissed of damon, a angry stefan and a confused alaric. I was in deep shizz. " what are you doing out the boarding house sweet pea?" Why did he have to call me one of his girly british names. Fudge. How am I supposed to answer that. " Well Klaus, I could answer that question but why would I want to ruin your guy's bonding moment of friendship? Don't let a girl like me ruin it." I tried backing away only to be stopped my Elijah. Uhhhh, think sam think. " Do I have to go back to that god foresaken boarding house?" Elijah nodded and threw me over his shoulder and started walking.

While we were walking, Damon and Stefan were eyeing me while Klaus was smiling. " Since we all know each other and are good friends i mine as well tell you i spiked all almost all the liquor with vervain because a certain someone was in my personal writing therefore revenge." i said with a smile. Without even knowing Elijah slapped my butt. " Did you just slap my butt?" Elijah just slapped my butt! I'm appauled. " Yes i did and if you don't shut up i'll do it again. Now SHUT up." UGGHHh! Why me? Why not another sam who doesn't have a life and is gorgeous... lol i just described myself. " Elijah... You can put me down now. I promise. Scout's Honor." I smirked at his back and he just said, " You're a terrible liar Sam." AHHHH! I can't take it any more! i banged my fists on his back at and kicked his stomach with my boots. " PUT ME DOWN YOU MOTHER TRUCKING A-HOLE! I AM SOOO CALLING THE POLICE ONCE I GET RID OF YOU FUDGERS!" They all sighed and shook their heads. Instead of tolerating me they used they vampire speed to get there faster. Once we arrived in the house, Elijah sat me down on the couch and all of them glared at me. i didn't even flinch. Klaus was unfortunatley the first one to break the silence, " So sweet pea, would you mind explaining to all of us why we saw you at the mystic grill, and might i add in that VERY revealing skirt?" " Well Klaus, to answer your question i'm wearing such a revealing skirt because it's cute and i like it and i hate being stuck in this house, it's so dull and un-amusing... UNless you guys have true blood season 3 and 4 anywhere?" He started dumbfounded at me. They didn't know what true blood was... holy shizz.

" Do you know what true blood even is?" They all shook their heads. " How can you not know what true blood is! IT'S THE SEXIEST, DIRTIEST SHOW EVER! plus alot of sex, not saying i like it." Alaric had his eyes bugging out and so did stefan. Klaus and stefan smirked but Elijah just kept his cool. " I promise all of you not concluding rick, If you buy me true blood seasons 1-4, i will never try and escape this house and always follow your orders. Except ricks." I smiled my famous, ' Sam Smile' and they all smirked except rick and elijah. Rick just stared at me looking pissed and as always, Elijah kept his cool. " Deal sweet heart, but if you break this code of trust you will be severly punished. and one more thing, since you said the show was very sexual, one of us has to watch it with you everytime. Any objections?" Klaus said with a hint of sexy in his voice this as the best deal of a life time. And it was all mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This is so unfair. This was not part of the agreement. Im stuck in a room with with Elijah and Klaus with a glass of water and my ipod. This was NOT part of the agreement. " This is soooo unfair! I can't do anything here! I'm bored!" haha my plan is working. they are getting mad and i am winning immensly. " Will you please shut your yap you treacherous little girl!" klaus screamed at me. U mad bro? " U mad Klaus? i think U a little mad there?" The perfect scheme. " grrrrrrr " i think klaus and elijah just growled at me. Damn. This day is going to end badly... for them.

After 3 treacherous hours of boring they finally let me leave that god foresaken room. When i was half way down the stairs i heard an unknown voice. Wonder who it could be. After walking all the way down the stairs, I saw damon, alaric and 2 unkown to my world chicks all yelling at each other. Suddenly a hand was out over my mouth and a knife pointed to my back. The mysterious douchebag put his other arm around my waist. i was in deep shit.

He said, " Oh my Salvatore Brothers! I think i have something that may spark your intrest." Damon, alaric and the chicks turned around and damon's vampire teeth immediantly came out and so did Stefan's once he appeared out of no where. Damon immediantly said, " Who are you?" He chuckled and pressed the knife deeper into my back. It hurt so much i thought i was going to cry. " My name is Trevor. I work for Mikeal. He told me to deliver what is his And it looks like i got her." He pressed the knife even deeper into my back it actually pierced through the skin and past my spin. I squeled in pain and Trevor just laughed. " Oh right i forgot." He pulled the knife out and showed it to Damon and Stefan. They growled and the chicks looked mortified. " This little dagger here. i forgot about it. it's very special you know. Once it peirces the body, the onlly person who can take it out is the person who has it in the body. So i think i'll expiriment." He raised the dagger and stuck it in my Stomach. He stuck it so far that i cryed out a loud and painful cry. My insides were slowely shutting down. i was drifting in and out of concioucness. Before i blacked out, i said the only thing that came to mind. " Elijah..." With a loud thump, most likely me falling to the ground, i blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When i awoke i was sitting on a bed with a knife sticking out of my stomach. Oh great. That wasn't a dream. I try to get up but am immediantly pushed down by damon and elijah. " Don't move sam. Any movement could kill you. Now listen carefully. We need you to pull the dagger out. it will hurt but we will heal you immediantly. I'll heal the wound while damon will feed you his blood but you have to cooperate so this will work." I nodded and slowely moved my hands to the dagger. I gripped i firmly and pulled it out with all my might. " AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" i screamed at the top of my lungs. The pain was unbearable. Elijah cut open his wrist and let the blood flow into the wound while damon bit into his wrist and forced me to drink. Reluctantley i did. Once the pain was gone damon removed his wrist but Elijah kept pouring blood. Since i haven't had a good nights rest in a while, i decided to go to sleep. _" Good Night Elijah"_ Those were my last words before i fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>This is going to be a half chapter for know or at least till this tuesday because i'm stuck! but i will continue this chapter! i promise!<strong>

**Love ya!**


	5. Authors Note

**hey guys! it's me spencer and yes i know i'm the biggest asshole to ever walk the earth because i haven't updated this story in like 20 years but hey i'm in high school with a sophmore status!but that's no excuse for my not updating. but even as i write this i will try and write another chapter for AT LEAST ONE of my stories. again i'm super sorry for not updating but ill try and get back on track.  
><strong>

**Toodles~**

**Spencer**


End file.
